falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Restoration Project bug reports
This page is solely dedicated to posting bugs found through playing Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project mod. Bugs will be categorized by location, and by whether or not they are confirmed, unconfirmed, fixed, etc. Bug Reports After new versions of the mod are released, all bugs that were fixed will be taken off of this page. Remember, posting bugs here will give killap easier access to them, and he will fix them quicker. Posting bugs (Read this before submitting a report) Please, you MUST provide these details when describing your problem: :* Your Operating System, The Fallout 2 Version, Language and Installation Type (e.g. v1.0, US, Humongous) :* The F2RP Version and Installation Method (e.g. F2RP 2.2, windows installer) :* Any other installed mods or patches :* A savegame close to the place or person where the problem happens. If you want to post a bug that killap will actually take the time to review or fix, you must provide the save game to make the bug fixing easier. There are two ways you can post here showing a bug: :* 1: Use the "F12" key to take screenshots. These are acceptable for bugs that can be seen in things like dialogue or character appearances. Images can be posted on an image sharing website, like Photobucket, Imageshack, etc, and then linked here with ["image url" (<-- put a single space here -->) "screenshot name"]. :* 2: For bugs that are easier shown in-game, please upload a copy of a Save Game. The files for a saved game should be found in the directory Fallout 2 --> data --> savegame --> Slot 1, or however it looks on your computer. These files can also be uploaded to a virtual drive like skydrive or 4shared. These sites 4shared and skydrive provide virtual drives and the registration is free, remember to visit the sites once every 29 days to avoid the files being deleted. In addition, many ISPs still give their customers some free web-page / online file-storage space, so you can zip up the folder for the savegame slot you're sharing, upload it to your ISP userspace, and then link to that file from here. Locations The Abbey Arroyo Broken Hills (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, RP version 2.2) Quest : Determin whether Chad is skimming money from the caravan runs. After I did that quest, and Markus put him in jail (i think he did :) ) i got caravan run to NCR (11th of each month). Who was caravan leader? Yes - Chad. Everything was okay, but after I reach NCR this guy doesn't want to talk with me and pay. Save : http://www.4shared.com/rar/RNUJzPwE/Broken_Hills__Chad_-_bugged_qu.html Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project Den Enclave Oil Rig EPA *Cannot reach the entry area of EPA to get back to the world map, because it doesn't want to let me scroll down to it. You need to have the resolution patch installed, which is default with the RP installer. You can still play at 640x480 though. :-) Gecko Klamath * When confronting the Duntons, Sajag is still on the Duntons side if you pick a fight. Not sure if this was on purpose or not. (The Duntons are now on "TEAM_KLAMATH_CROOKS", which is everyone in the Golden Gecko (except Sullivan). The rest of the town will no longer go hostile except for the GG is what killap meant to say. - Darek) (What Darek said. -killap) Military Base Modoc * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, GOG version, RP version 2.2) If you close the door to Miria's room, and then you try to have sex with her without the required Charisma (which normally makes Grisham run into the room and attack you), the game gets stuck in cutscene mode (and therefore refuses to respond to any input) because he's too stupid to open the door. Out of two times reproducing the bug, one time he just continued standing where he was and one time he ran into Davin's room but still stalled the game. (Save: https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/79607449/SLOT10.zip) (Took me a few tries with this save game, but I finally got him to not enter the room, thus leaving the game with all the controls locked. That's really strange. I'll look into this. - killap) Ghost Farm Navarro New Reno Fallout 2 Restoration Project version 3.2 Windows 7 version 2 Whenever you fight in the jungle arena, if you save during the fight and then load, your character will disappear and you will get an error message, you can fix it by opening the inventory during that bug. New California Republic Raiders Redding San Francisco Sierra Army Depot Slave Camp Submarine Umbra Tribe (Primitive Tribe) (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, RP version 2.2 1.Quest with chief warrior and trader (stimpacks). You suppose to help with that trade. In trader options there is one or two grammar mistakes. Tech info: Windows 7 x64, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, RP version 2.2 I entered Slaver Camp, killed all the bad guys, freed the slaves in the outside pen, and proceeded to the pen inside the shack to find Kurisu. After Suliks and Kurisus reunion there is a dialog option where you are supposed to attack somebody outside, even thou there are no bad guys alive anymore. Once you choose the "attack" dialog option the current dialog ends, and you are back at the normal game, but if you try to talk to Kurisu again the only dialog option is "no is not safe yet" and the dialog ends. If you try to open the slave pen door the dialog interface comes up again and same problem only option is "no is not safe yet". You must choose the "sneaking away" dialog option from the beginnig in order the to avoid this bug. Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project Vault 13 Vault 15 Vault City Vault City Village Encounter Bugs When encountering giant molerats (also happens with the combination of giant radscorpion/giant molerats) with Vic in your party the game freezes during combat. This seems to happen when it is Vic's turn. I have reproduced this twice. -stabnslice Misc. bugs *It's possible that when you or a companion enters a map, you may be on the same space as an NPC. You won't be stuck though, so no worries. Engine issue. *NPCs are able to walk through locked doors, especially during combat. Engine issue. *Some companions such as Vic become unresponsive and become walking containers. This is caused by the companion getting knocked out in combat and you leave the map during this. Need to go in combat mode again to let them 'wake up'. Engine issue. *If you have low unarmed skill and then miss on a standing fire gecko, the hit-n-miss animation won't play. Engine issue. *The floating text is rolling very furiously when some of your opponents lie unconscious in combat. Engine issue. *For the Educated Perk: It applies for the current level, *IF* you take it at the first time since leveling up at the character creation screen. If you click the character creation screen, cancel out of the perks list, close and reopen the character creation screen, and then select the Educated Perk, it DOES NOT apply to the current level. (Note: This bug goes back all the way to Fallout 1.) Engine issue. *Clicking your weapon at the exact moment that someone else initiates combat causes the button to remain "pressed in" graphically, and it doesn't release until you try to initiate combat again that way. Engine issue. *In the Pip boy, if you click status, click a city, then click somewhere else on the Pipboy screen, it'll load up another city's quest status. Engine issue. *If you give a critter tons of super stims in hopes of killing it, and then leave the map, the game will crash when it tries to kill the critter. Engine issue. *NPCs hooked on jet becomes utterly useless - stuck with 1 AP. Jet antidote doesn't work on them. Engine issue. *Ability to gain too high stats from drug use - use drug twice, save and load and you can use drugs to raise your stats even more. Engine issue. *Drugs used on one critter will affect all critters that look the same. Engine issue. *NPC's leveling up while under drug influence don't end up with correct stats - it checks the current stats and not base stats. Engine issue. *A game saved in combat while one of your NPC's has died becomes corrupted. Engine issue. Caravan bugs *Sometimes, when you finish a caravan encounter and leave, you jump back into the same encounter, with everything as it was (corpses still on the ground and such). This is caused by saving your game while on the caravan map (it's fine loading one though). Engine issue. Kaga Encounter Car Bugs Endings Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project